


How to live your life

by R_N_R



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_N_R/pseuds/R_N_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux ♠ Eridan (Little Sollux ♥ Karkat because fuck it, They’re my OTP.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to live your life

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a short fic someone requested on DA and I thought I’d post it here too! It’s short, I know, I’m not a fan of Sollux/Eridan, but I had fun writing it! Hope you like it!
> 
> Warnings: Implied M/M  
> Pairing: Sollux ♠ Eridan (Little Sollux ♥ Karkat because fuck it, They’re my OTP.)

You’ve been there before, this is nothing new to you, the sort of feeling only black romance could give you. But this time, you get the feeling it’s been going too far, and you’re going to hear about it for days, if not weeks, or more like months. But this is not reason enough to stop what you’re currently doing, which is putting Eridan fucking Ampora back in his place.

He grunts and tries to squirm out of your grasp to get the upper hand, but you’re taking none of his shit, not tonight. He manages to spin around and land one good hit on your jaw with clenched fist that feel like burned iron, making your lip bleed a generous amount of yellow. You both been missing on something really important in this relationship and it was an auspistice. Feferi would have been great for that job, but she was kind of the reason why you both got into this fucked up black rom in the first place so she just ran off leaving the two of you be and try not to kill each other. 

Your face is bruised and you feel like you’ve already lost a lot of blood, but you’re not letting this get to you. You push him back down once more, forcing one set of horns under his chin; they might not be the longest, but they’re sharp and you have four of them, making it easy to bring blood from any ass hole getting in your way, Sea, or Land dwellers. 

Both of your cloths have been almost ripped off completely, leaving you with barely anything to cover how BLACK you’re feeling for Eridan. And this is how you end up forcing yourself on him with no mercy what so ever. He almost yells out, trying to claw and bite off your hands, arms, face, ears, whatever he can reach for as you enter him dry, with not preparation other than black foreplay, which doesn’t help the pain one bit. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s finally over, and your kismesis is lying there passed out on the floor, two small wholes punctured under his chin with his glorious blood dripping out very slowly. It’s not going to kill him, you know it, but it just feels so fucking good to have him right there completely spent, face still contorted in rage. You wouldn’t say you’d give away anything to have him like this forever, but damn if it’s not tempting. 

You love to make him swallow his pride, almost chocking him with it since his pride is as big as his fucking ego, and you hate him so good you can’t help it. Someday though, you’re going to kill each other if you don’t find an auspistice to keep you both in the safety zone. 

All in all, your job here is done. You quickly pull yourself up on your feet, one hand rubbing at your bruised jaw and give him one last weak kick, you won’t lie, he spent you too, you can’t really kick him really hard, but it’s hard enough to bring him back to his senses. 

“Going already?” He asks, curling on his side, one arm clenching to his side; you kind of been rough on him this time, but you regret nothing.  
“Yeth, I’ve had enough of your fucking fish thmell…” You start as you try to find yourself something decent to wear to leave his block. “And unlike you, I’ve got thomeone waiting for me to path up thothe bruise you leave when you bit, you shrimp-for-a-bulge.” You finish with one last blow to his emotions, knowing it’s going to leave him a naughty after taste. 

And just like that, you’re out, knowing he wouldn’t be saying anything else about that, he knows you hate him and he hates you back so damn good it hurts your guts to just think he will be healing from those bruises. The door to his block closes, leaving him behind, broken and lonely, and this is how you two always act… no, it’s not acting, it’s how you feel, how you are. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK CAPTOR!” Your matesprit yells at you seeing you more bruised that usual. And you just smile, you’ve had your share of hate, you know Karkat sometimes acts black around you, but for him, it’s just an act, he’s red for you and you know. You open your arms and hold on to him to keep from falling down, the adrenaline finally leaving your body weak and twitchy.

As you thought, he takes good care of you and you sleep better than you ever slept that day, enjoying the complete difference of contacts; Eridan, skin cold and rough/Karkat, skin warm and soft. 

Your name is Sollux Captor, and that’s how you want to live this life.


End file.
